The Little Valshienta
by RosaliePotter1221
Summary: Harry has been struggling in everything all his life. He thought that Hogwarts would make it better but it didn't. Now harry is fifteen and just came into a strange inheritance...  Slash! Percy/Harry. Rating may change!
1. not real chapter

This is going to be my next story! It is a Harry potter and Percy Jackson Crossover! it will have slash and it will be very ooc and wont be related to canon at all! I have only read the first two percy jackson books but i have read plenty of stories and gotten plentry of info from my friend that i should be able to make a decent story.

main Pairing: Percy/Harry(Harry is sub!)

Dont freak out but the other day my mind was running away from me, which is often, and i came to a strange yet interesting idea. My brain screamied at me to make Draco a saytr and have him be with Grover! I know, I know but hey don't knock it till you try it! If you are opposed to this, review and tell me so and who you think draco should end up with. Draco is gay. dosn't matter who is sub when it comes to draco. I refuse to write threesomes or moresomes, so don't even suggest it!

Don't forget to tell me what you think! Harry will be abused but it wont be as bad as my story 'Home?' kk? Harry's father will be hades and his mother will still be lily but lily will be a creature that I made up which will make harry half Valshienta-Half god.

Valshienta is a completely made up word and has no meaning. a valshienta looks like a japanese neko except with paws instead of hands and feet and has wings, and also has a bit of wolf but you can only tell when they are going through rebirth which will be explained later. They were said to be created by Aphrodite, Athena, And Apollo in a time when they weren't fighting. Aphrodite gave her beauty along with the wings, Athena her smarts along with the wolf, and Apollo gave his music along with the cat features. In other words, they are very beautiful, are very smart and can use music to manipulate emotions. Harry can do all that and then he can do what Niko does and travel using shadows. Harry is obviously going to be older than Niko but Nico will be very protective of him. Hades will actually give a damn.

sence harry is a half-valshienta he will be able to stay in full human form most of the time. they can not stay completely human during rebirth. Rebirth is happens every five years after a valshienta comes into their inheretants and it lasts for three-months. During rebirth, A val's mind will go into full animal mode for three months. they will act on instinct. the wolf comes through during rebirth becasue they comunicate in wolf language or whatever you want to call it. It is called rebirth because, even though they do not change in appearance, they reverce in age by five years. It is kind of like what a pheonix does. Val's do not lose their memory but their brains can't handle the stress so they let the animal take over. taking care of a val during this time is like taking care of a normal cat or dog.

I know that Harry and Percy will tecnically be cousins but who cares. If the fates demand it then it shall be! Percy is Harrys mate.(That was kind of obvious).

Ok I want to see what people think about the idea before i get to far ahead of myself and i need to know what people think about draco before i start so i will wait to do the actual story till i know what you think! 


	2. What?

Ok real first chapter! yay and i am gonna try the Grover/Draco pairing and see what happens!

This story is no different than the other story when it comes to spelling. it sucks, but I am working really hard on that problem!

R&R!

Horcruxes do not exist in this story! it makes it easier...

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

"Boy!" Harry sighed. This always happened when he was trying to relax. He would sit down just long enough to get comfortible and then his uncle would come stomping in, the fat on his belly jiggling with every step, and ruin it.

Harry was not looking forward to this. He had not completely recovered from the last beating. He still had two broken ribs and a slight fracture in his wrist. There was a rather large bruise on his shoulder that was only just beginning to turn that disturbing shade of yellow that indicated it was healing. He did not want another one.

Vernon advanced on Harry, his hand raised, ready to bring it across his face. Harry backed as far as the wall would allow but he was only delaying the inevitable. With a sicking 'smack!' Vernons hand connected with Harry's face. ~That's going to bruise.~ Harry though as he attempted to rub the numbness out of his cheek.

"Why didn't you finish the garage, boy? Harry looked up, startled. ~Garage? That wasn't on the chore list today!~ Another smack rang through the house. "Answer me!" Vernon was turning purple with rage, spittle flying everywhere as he yelled. Harry tryed to answer but he could not think of a good excuse.

Vernon had enough. He slammed his fist into Harry's skull, sending him to the floor. He did not give Harry enough time to get up. Harry would not beg or cry. He just took it. He knew it would not matter what he did.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

As Harry lay in his room that night, he did not think of the beating or the chores he would have to get done tomorrow. He was thinking about his birthday. It was in a week. He would be fifteen. Most people got their inheritance when they were seventeen, sometimes sixteen but Harry was not most people. He defeated Voldimort, the most powerful dark lord that ever lived twice, once when he was a baby and then another last year during the tri-wizard tournament. That was the last time he would have to.

He had been told he would most likely come into his inheretance at fifteen. He hoped he wouldn't. It would just make him less normal than he already was. More of a freak... He thought of this untill his began to droop and he finally shut his eyes.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

The week went by at a snails pace. The routine was always the same. Get up, make breakfast do morning chores, make lunch, do afternoon chores, relax for five seconds, take beating for no reason, make dinner, do dishes, go to bed. It was the same everyday for him and if he strayed off the road, Vernon was quick to put him back on track.

Finally it was the day before his birthday. He was nervous about the whole thing. He kept asking himself what would happen if he came into his inheritance early. Would he be able to leave the dursleys? Would he inherit the Potter family fortune at such an early age? He felt something akin to excitement when he thought of leaving the Dursleys. He felt overwhelming joy at the thought. But it didn't last long.

As the night drew nearer, Harry felt more fear than anything else. What if nothing happens at all? What if he ended up losing his magic? Hermione had told him that that could happen. His fear was so great he was choking on it. ~I don't think I can survive another week...~ Vernons beatings had been getting worse the past week, probably building up for the big one right before his birthday, like he did every year.

And just as Harry had predicted it would be, This beating was the worst of them all. Harry ended up crawling up the stairs. He sat down on his bed and gazed out the window. It was getting close to midnight. Two minutes. "Happy Birthday to me... Happy birthday to me..." One Minute. "Happy Birthday dear Harry... Happy birthday to.. you" As soon as the last notes of the song slipped through his lips, a stabbing pain shot through his spine.

He choked back a scream as the pain spread throughout his body, becoming more intense around his shoulder blades and the base of his spine. It felt like his bones were snapping and reforming, which he wouldn't have been surprised if they were. He got a strange burning sensation on his hands and feet. His head was killing him.

His magical core was even changing and shifting. ~I am losing my magic...~ Was all he had time to think before another wave of pain washed over him and he let the blackness take over.

PJhPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the sky. It was a bright blue, no clouds anywhere. The next thing he saw was the tree. It was a small tree with beautiful green leaves. He sat up and noticed he was in a field. It was the field he recognized as being right by the park he used to go to when he had to think.

The last thing he saw, by far, the strangest. Draco Malfoy was sitting cross-legged in the grass a few feet away from him, his back turned to him, muttering things to himself. Harry would have found this amusing but he was still in pain from his inheritance, so he tried to catch somethings Draco was saying.

"...was probably that ward Dumbledork put on him. I can believe I didn't see it..." Draco trailed off and looked to the sky. He mumbled something unintelligible and then went back to staring at the grass.

Harry's curiosity got the better of him so he leaned forward and tapped Draco on the shoulder. Harry had never seen Draco move that fast. He was on his feet and in battle stance in the blink of an eye. He was brandishing a ... Dagger? What?

Draco stared at Harry for a few moments before he calmed down and sat back on the ground. I looked him in the eyes and said the first thing that came to my mind. "Uh..."

"Interesting conversation starter, Potter, where do you learn it?" Draco asked. His voice was lacking the usual malice. It was replaced with amusement and something else.

"Shut up!" Harry thought for a moment and then added "Whats going on?"

"It seems you have been dumped out here by your relatives. They said they would not stand to have you in their house any longer."

"But why now? Why not last week or something...?"

"Your inheritance most likely freaked them out to much."

Harry was now very confused. "I thought I lost my magic?"

"You did but you gained another along with a creature inheritance." Draco sounded like he had given this speech before. He said it as if it was his line in a play. "I have dealt with many Demi-gods but never have I met one that was half-creature, much less half-valshienta."

"...What?"

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

First chapter is finished! So how you like it? Review please!

In the next chapter Draco will explain what harry is, harry will find out what Draco is and harry will end up in Half-blood hill where he shall be claimed!

oh and those of you who like Percy Jackson and have read all of them, you should buy that new book "The Lost Hero". It is amazing!


	3. Welcome to camp halfblood

Whoop next chapter! Ok I looked through my last chapter and found many mistakes but none of them are so bad that they can't be fixed. Also that thing with the birthday song... not my best idea.

Also from now on there will only be descriptions of the abuse. in this story harry has been beaten his whole life but he is only raped once when he is 13 but it wasn't Vernon. It was just a stranger and his uncle did not believe him. mostly this fanfic is really nice but i don't know how it is going to turn out so the rating stays the same for now.

Just encase, the ta at the end of valshienta sounds like tay not tuh or however other way your thinking. other than that it sounds the way it is spelled.

yay! lets do this!

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

"...What?"

Draco seemed confused for a moment before understanding lit up his eyes. "Right, you don't know anything about the gods."

"Should I?" Harry was looking at Draco like he had grown a second head.

Draco sighed, and then started tell Harry the basics and what he new about demi-gods, which was a lot. he spoke of the centaurs and how they have always been loyal to the gods and will probably always remain that way. He explained how all magical creatures are connected to the gods one way or another. when he got to the subject of the satyrs, he got this far away look to his eyes.

Harry asked him why he was so sensitive about the saytrs but he never answered. He just flew right past it.

He finally started to explain about Valshienta. Harry's hand shot to his head and then his back as Draco described them but he couldn't feel anything. "Where are they?"

"You are using a special defence system, which you are going to need to learn how to control."

"And you can help me do that?"

"I can try..." That was reassuring.

"So...Why did you pull a knife on me?" Harry asked

"Dagger...It was reflex."

"So how do you know about gods and stuff? And what did you mean when you said you have worked with demi-gods before?"

"I am a lot older than I look, Harry" Draco seemed to get nervous again. Harry was so confused that he didn't pay much attention to the fact that Draco had said his name. He tried to piece things together.

Suddenly, Harry had the strangest thought. Was Draco a... Satyr? He knew it was stupid but all the facts pointed to it. He got really nervous when you talked to him about who or what he really was. That doesn't really point to him being a satyr but then he had these odd eating habits. Harry felt kind of like a stalker when he thought about how much he knew about Draco. Harry had even caught him eating a napkin but did not think anything of, passing it off as fever!

Harry couldn't stop the laugh for escaping. It was not a loud laugh by any means. It was more of a soft giggle but it was enough to get Dracos attention.

"What?" Draco asked. He was looking really nervous now. He new that Harry was catching on. Suddenly Draco stood, then reached down to help Harry up. Harry was confused again but he just played along with it.

That is until he started taking off his pants.

Harry backed up a few paces out of habit. He wasn't aware that he was shaking. Draco was oblivious as he continued to strip off his pants. Harry had been right. Draco was a Satyr.

His upper body was the same as any normal teen-aged boy but as you looked down you saw silvery-blond goat legs. He didn't have horn, which Harry found odd. ~Don't all Satyrs have horns?~

"Why don't you have horns?" It was supposed to be an easy question, but the look on dracos face told Harry it was something really complicated.

"... I can't have horns." It almost broke Harry's heart to see the look on his face. sure they had been enemy's not even thirty minutes ago, but Harry wasn't heartless. It was a kind of empty sorrow. He decided that he wouldn't push it. Draco was entitled to his own secrets, just like Harry was.

"Come on, we have to keep moving now that that ward is gone." Draco started to lead me in some random direction.

"What do you mean ward?" Harry had heard him talk about it when he woke up but he had also thought he was completely nutters too.

"The headmaster has been keeping a ward on you that would prevent you from leaving the Dursley's property as well as keep people like us from sensing you."

"But-"

"no more talking, I am getting a headache..."

They walked in silence for a while until they came to the edge of a forest. Draco pulled out something that looked like a toaster. Harry knew it had to be a portkey. Why would Draco be carrying it around otherwise. Of course he has furry goat legs and carries around a dagger like hes waiting for someone to yell 'Killer Goat-Boy!'

He told Harry that he had a friend make it for them. We were going to stay at some camp with one of Dracos old friends. Draco told harry he was over three-hundred years old. He almost fainted. Harry then asked who his friend was.

"He's a centaur.." That was pretty much the end of the conversation. Harry grabbed onto the portkey and felt that familiar pulling and then they were gone.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

"That bastard!" Draco was yelling and making weird goat noises, which Harry found out he only did when he was beyond the point of furious. "I paid him good money for that portkey and where do we end up? Oklahoma! The air smells like cow and cotton! disgusting..."

"Where were we supposed to end up?"

"New York.."

"Oh" Harry let Draco rant for a while but then said they had to go.

Draco sighed "I don't know how to get to New York from here."

"Well lets follow ours instincts, What harm could it do?"

"Don't say that you'll jinx us!"

"Oh please!" Harry turned in a circle a few times then chose a direction. "I say we go that way."

"How did i ever get stuck with you?"

"I don't know, you tell me goat-boy."

"Shrimp..."

"I am not short! I demand an apology."

"Your such a child!"

They were to busy arguing to notice the four lane highway ahead of them. Draco noticed just in time but Harry managed to brake his wrist when he dove out of the way.

They continue on like that for days, Draco managing to curse harry in several different languages, most common being plain English. It made Harry uncomfortable. Sure he could speak this really creepy snake language but he never shouted in said language.

This was going to be a long summer.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

They were finally in Long Island. They were walking along an unused dirt road. Harry could smell strawberries in the distance. They were his favorite treat, next to chocolate. It made him want to pick up the pace a little. Okay he wanted to sprint as fast as he could and shove his mouth full of them. He would have to mind his broken wrist and make sure he didn't hit it against anything.

Harry saw a large tree with some kind of golden wool hanging from one of the lower branches. A dragon was guarding it. He had never had any good experience with dragons but for some reason he did not feel threatened by it.

He new for sure that they had come to the entrance of Camp Half-blood. He felt a strange tugging sensation as he got closer to the strange tree, almost like it was calling him.

When they reached the top of the hill, Harry saw a large building on the other side. There were smaller buildings here and there including a large cluster of them in the middle of the camp.

Kids of many different ages were doing various camp activities such as volleyball and practicing sword-fighting. You know, the Usual. Satyrs could be seen here and there, playing music on their reed pipes or eating aluminum cans.

Draco lead Harry to the porch of the large house where they met with a man in a wheel-chair playing some kind of board game with another man. As we got closer, the man in the wheelchair looked at us and started, his face turning from calm to surprised. "Draco, my boy, what brings you to camp? I thought you were attending that strange school of yours?"

"I was but it seems I had to come back and deliver a new camper..." The man in the wheelchair looked at Harry and gasped. He started to rise from the wheelchair until he towered over him. Where his bottom half should have been human, there was a white horses body.

"I thought... but valshienta are supposed to be extincted."

Harry stared at him. "How can you all tell I'm a val-whatever it was."

"Its valshienta and your defence is no longer up seeing how we are in camp and that you are safe." At this Harry's hand shot up to his head this time coming into contact with two soft cat ears. Harry then brought his hand back so he could she it properly. A thump was heard as he fainted.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood harry..."

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

Ok about Draco's age, He is 306 years old. He is a very special race of satyr that i made up. also the reason Draco can't have horns is because the council or whoever runs things thinks Draco undeserving and have taken away any chance he has to get his horns. The reason for this is because he has failed many times in escorting half-bloods to camp. the reason he was at hogwarts is because he had given up on ever impressing the council thing so he decided to study wizarding magic.

I guess you could say he came out of early retirement in order to bring harry safely to the camp.

As for hogwarts, harry is no longer a wizard and is no longer aloud in. so he will not be getting any letters. Review please!


	4. Who are you?

Yay new chapter! *Squee!*

I realize that i never did this so... Disclaimer! I own nothing but the Valshienta!

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

Harry yawned and arched his back in a long stretch. He opened one eye and quickly shut it as a blinding light washed over him. He blinked a few times to adjust to it then looked around.

He had no idea where he was. There were things he had never even seen before. There was a small bedside table to his right where a cup was sitting. He reached out to grab it but stopped when he saw his hand. It wasn't a hand, It was a paw. He looked down at his legs and gasped. He had the hindlegs of a cat!

Harry leaned back and stared at the wall in front of him. That was when he saw the man. Harry had seen a lot of wierd things but a guy with eyes all over his body. That was new. He let out a startled cry and attempted to through a pellow but couldn't get a hold of it. He would have to get used to the paws.

Draco came in a moment later. He was looking around, trying to find the source of distress.

The wierd man stepped forward so that draco could see him. Understanding lit up dracos eyes.

"Thats just Argus, Harry. He is the security guard here at camp."

"Wha... ohhh." All the memories of what happened yesterday flooded back to him. He looked to his right and saw a wing with black feathers that appeared to be tinted with a dark green when the light hit them right. He attempted to move them and accidently knocked the glass off the table. It didn't brake but it flew all over the floor and the side of the bed.

"Cool..." Harry looked up at draco. "So what now?"

"We wait to see how things turn out. Because you havn't been claimed yet we are going to have to put you in the Hermes cabin."

Another man walked in at that moment, or at least, he was a man from the waist up. His legs had been replaced with the body of a horse. Harry remembered his name to be Chiron.

"Hello, I'm glad you desided to join the living." Chiron said. He looked amused. "I have informed the campers of what you are as well as the fact that you are going to be looking for your mate..." Now that harry had not expected. Mate?

"Uh what do you mean mate?"

Draco gave harry a confused look. "I thought i told you about that."

"Apparently not!"

"Jeez! no need to get snappy!"

"I will get snappy if i so chose!"

"Boys! That is enough." Chiron gave us a stirn look before he said. "Harry, you will have to find your mate soon."

"How do i know who my mate is." Harry asked

"You will know..."

Harry gave a long sigh and sat back. He was suddenly exhausted. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Chiron seemed to get the hint and lead Draco out the door. Argus stayed but he was silent so it was easy for harry to forget he was there.

Harry closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

The next time Harry woke up, he could not lay down for very long. He got up and wondered around, making sure to stay close to his room just in case something happened. The camp seem alright from harrys point of view. There were campers running around, some stopped to stare at him for a bit while others either pretended not to notice or just did not care enough to notice.

Harry saw a wall thing that was spewing lava and desided he was going to avoid that activity. Doing something that could potentally kill him was not on his to do list anymore. Harry stretched his wings as he looked up to the sky. Flying seemed like such a good idea right now, but he did not know how to use his new wings.

One of the campers was walking tword him. He hoped she wasn't as mean as she looked otherwise he did not think he was going to like this. She stopped right in front of him and he couldn't help but notice how short he was. He had't noticed it before because draco wasn't that much taller than him, so there wasn't much to go by.

She opened her mouth and was about to say something that was probably going to ruin any chance of a good mood when someone walked up behind Harry. He didn't turn to look at who it was but from the shadow that they cast, he could tell it was a girl.

"Clarisse, don't bother him. He's had a hard time recently." The girl behind him said. The big girl, who Harry guessed was Clarisse, glared befor marching of in the direction of what looked like the bathrooms.

"Don't mind her, she is like that to everyone." Harry finally turned and looked at the girl in front of him. She had blond hair that reached her shoulders and grey eyes. "You must be Harry, Chirons told us all about you, My name is Annabeth."

"Hi...uh yeah, i'm Harry."

She laughed a bit. "I never heard of Valshienta before, but I guess thats because they were thought to be extincted for a while, huh?"

"I guess..."

"Hey, why don't you let me give you the tour?"

Harry thought for a moment before he nodded. She led him around camp, showing him the different activities and cabins. There were several cabins still being built. There was one that actually looked like a normal cabin. Harry noticed that there were a lot more campers in this cabin than the others. "So is that Hermes cabin?"

Annabeth looked up. "Yeah."

"Looks cozy."

"Mmm hmm. You will only be staying there until a) You are claimed or b) you find your mate. If either of those things happen to keep you in the Hermes cabin then thats about it. You don't seem like you could be a son a Hermes anyway." They walked around for a little while longer until another girl joined them. "Harry, this is Rachel."

"Nice to meet you Rachel."

"Nice meeting you too, Harry."

"Have you seen Percy? He said he would practise sword fighting with me." Annabeth asked.

"Uh I think he was in the Pegasi stables visiting Blackjack."

"Well if you see him agian please tell him that I am looking for him." Rachel nodded and walked away. Annabeth continued showing Harry the various places and finally said good-bye when they reached the dining pavilion. "Lunch will be soon. Hope you like it here at camp." She waved and then left.

Harry walked around on his own for a while until he came to the stables. He looked inside and there was no sign of anyone so he slipped in and looked around. Pegasi were very beautiful. Of course he had seen them before but he had never been this close. A few of them whinnied in his direction.

Harry looked around for something to sit on, but gave up and desided to just lean against one of the stable doors. There was an exceptionaly loud Whinny from his right which caused him to turn abruptly and almost hit one of the pegasi. This one was pure black. It reminded him of his wings except without the green tint to it.

Harry reached up to pet the winged-horse. He was as soft as he looked and Harry loved the feel of its hair under his palm.

"Um excuse me but...Who are you?" Harry was so startled that he did hit the horse. It gave a grunt like noise before retreating to the back of his stall. Harry pouted and turned to face the other person. His pout slipped off his face as the others face came into veiw.

:) Ha. new chapter. left you hanging! I am pretty sure you can figure out what is going to happen next.

Let me say something i forgot to mention before. LUKE IS NOT DEAD! They were able to save him. many people still don't trust him, including percy, but he will become a very important friend to Harry. Smily faces! Review please! I need them for motavation!

I think i spelt that wrong...*shrugs* Oh well.


	5. Harrys mate

Chapter!

I'm doing better with this story than i thought i was going to. Yay!

"Um excuse me but...Who are you?" Harry was so startled that he did hit the horse. It gave a grunt like noise before retreating to the back of his stall. Harry pouted and turned to face the other person. His pout slipped off his face as the others face came into view.

Harry was looking up into the face of one of the most gorgous people he had ever seen. It was like an instant crush. The person in front of him had similar features like black unruly hair and green eyes but they were not the same. His hair was lighter and did not have the blue tint that colored Harry's. His eyes were the color of the sea, very unlike his own jewel colored ones.

His build was very different. He was tall, at least 5'10, with enough muscul to seem intimidating but not enough that it was stupid or gross-looking. He looked graceful to, unlike Ron who was a disaster waiting to happen.

He was wairing the usual camp outfit, a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and some worn jeans. He looked sixteen or seventeen. Harry was in love.

After that thought passed, it only took Harry a moment to understand who this person was. He tried his hardest to hide it. He said "My name is Harry, uh sorry for uh..." The truth was Harry did not know what he was sorry about. Hitting the horse? Finding the other guy attractive?

"Oh I remember now. There is nothing to be sorry about. Blackjack doesn't mind." Blackjack the Pegasus snorted, if they could snort.

"Oh well uh I... Have to get going. You know... gotta... stuff." Harry finished pitifully and bolted. His ears had turned pink in embarrassment. That could have only been one person. Percy Jackson, Son of the Sea God, Harry's mate.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

Harry sprinted into the Big House and ran right into Draco. "What are you doing, Harry?" He must have noticed the look in Harry's eyes because he steered him into another room. He made sure the door was locked then turned to Harry.

"Who is it?" Harry couldn't figure out how draco knew what was going on just by looking into his eyes but it didn't matter at the moment. Harry muttered something Draco couldn't catch. "What?"

"Percy..."

"What? Like as in Percy Jackson?" Draco looked furious for some reason that I couldn't explain. "I will kill him! He will cower in fear of me! He will think Kronos was a pansy ass french toy poodle compared to me!"

Draco had destroyed the entire room before Chiron came to investigate. "Draco, What in Hades is going on in here?"

Draco straitened and finally seemed to notice what he was doing. He looked at me and I knew I was going to have to tell Chiron. Which meant Chiron was going to tell the camp. Which meant Percy would know and his life would suck even more than it needed to. Maybe the fates thought it was good seeing how we both went through a dangerous prophecy that save the world one way or the other.

So I told Chiron what happened. He did the obvious and told the rest of the camp that they did not need to worry anymore. Well except Percy. That I had found my mate and would be staying with him in his cabin from now on, regardless of oh my Olympian parent was, which was still unknown.

No one seemed shocked by this. Draco already knew so he just sent Percy Glares of Doom that he made sure the sea god's son would see. Annabeth, the girl Harry had met earlier was laughing silently to herself, a knowing look in her gray eyes. A boy with slightly shaggy black hair and black eyes was looking at harry intensely not looking the least bit surprised.

Percy was the only one that was surprised by this if the wide-eyed look was anything to go by. Everybody was looking at Harry now. He couldn't handle the attention. He walked out of the pavilion where the announcment had been made and went to the beach.

The water was peaceful, like Poseidon was content with what had happened. At least Harry knew he had his blessing. Either that, or He wanted Harry's guard down when he drown him. Lovely thoughts.

It had gotten dark fast. He hadn't even had a chance to sleep in the Hermes cabin. He didn't know why he felt so disappointed with that. The cabin wasn't as crowded as it used to be but there were still a lot of unclaimed kids there, waiting their turn. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he thought.

He started sobbing a little when he thought about all he was going to miss out on. He couldn't be a normal camper because of his valshienta blood, he couldn't have a normal love life because of the mate thing, and he couldn't even sleep where he wanted to anymore. Life sucked.

"You should go to bed, you look terrible..." Harry thought it was Percy at first but when He spun to face him, It was someone else. It was the black haired kid that had been looking at him earlier.

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly before turning back to the sea. He was vaguely aware of the other boy sitting next to him. Harry really did not know if he wanted to go to his 'Mates' (ugh!) cabin at the moment.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, more harshly than he had intended.

"My name is Nico Di' Angelo (is that spelled right?). My dad is Hades."

"oh... So do you talk to dead people often?"

Nico laughed a little. "Yeah, all the time." They could not breathe, they were laughing so hard!

"Hey, how come the harpy's aren't eating us?"

"Guess they took the night off..." That brought another bout of laughter. But they new they would have to turn in. Luck was not something demi-gods counted on so they got up and walked to the cabins together before splitting up. As Harry got closer to his new cabin, he dreaded what would happen now.

He looked at building in front of him and took a deep breath before knocking. It was silent for a long moment before a soft 'Come in' was uttered from the other side. Harry cautiously opened the door to the cabin and looked around. It looked nice, if not a little empty.

There was a soft snoring coming from one of the bunks. Percy must have fallen back asleep. Harry creeped to the bed closest to the corner of the room, after gathering his possessions from the floor by the door. He put all his things away as quietly as possible so as not to wake Percy up again and laid down. However, he could not sleep. He would have to talk to Percy tomorrow about what was going on.

Finally Sleep swept over him. He did not dream that night.

Sorry it is shorter than usual. Please review! I hope I am getting better at spelling, though someone has pointed out that I misspelled extinct. And I don't know if i said this already but i am sorry for misspelling satyr.

Adios a todo el mundo!

The first person to guess what that means will get to chose who luke is with, as long as it is not a threesome or more-some! If you want to that is...


	6. I think I'm in love

OK the person who won asked if I could put Draco with Luke. I can do that but I wont be changing Draco from a satyr. It is too far in the story for that.

Yay! New chapter!

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

Harry was woken up by a light shaking of his shoulder. At first, he thought it to be nothing and rolled over, attempting to ignore it, but the shaking became more insistent. He peaked one eye open and saw Percy standing over him.

Harry sat up a little to show that he was awake and rested his head agianst the wall that the bed was pushed up against. He watched Percy as he sat on the end of his bed and ran a hand through his hair. It was kind of cute how he did that.

They stared at each other for a little while, only because neither really new how to start this conversation.

"I uh.. I went and told Chiron that we aren't going to join camp activities today so that.. uh we could... you know... talk and stuff." Percy said. Harry hoped someone had explained some stuff to him about being a Valshienta's mate. He did not think he could do it himself without confusing him.

"Great. Yeah thats...um great." Harry was blushing a deep crimson by now. Why was it so hard to talk to him now? It had not been this hard the first time. Maybe it was stress that was getting to him.

The uncomfortable silence that followed was just that, uncomfortable. Harry moved around to keep himself calm but the conflict going on inside of him was slowly becoming overwhelming. Harry knew that he was overreacting a little. The way he saw it, you would be acting the same way too if you had just met the person you had to spend the rest of your life with yesterday and now had to talk to him.

"Soo... Did anyone explain um... anything to you?" Harry asked, finally braking the awkward silence.

"Yeah a little." Percy replied.

"Like what?"

"Chiron explained that valshienta mated for life when they found their mate and something about submissives..." Harry had the sudden urge to giggle. Why? Because he thought it was adorable the way Percy's face scrunched up when he was thinking of something. It kind of reminded him of the way Ron's face would look when he was playing chess.

"Oh okay." Harry decided to do this the easy way. He got out his bag and rummaged through until he came to a book that Draco had lent him. "Everything you need to know is in this book. If you still have questions after reading it then ask me."

Harry handed over the books and then rolled over in bed to try to rest while Percy went to the bed across from him to read.

It was a few hours later(He's dyslexic!) when he finally finished. Percy looked around the room And saw that harry had fallen asleep. He watched him as he thought. 'I guess it wont be so bad... It could be worse! Like he could be stuck with Mr. D! Gross! Or it could have been Annabeth that got this weird inheritance thing and ended up with me as a mate.. No that would not have been good at all...'

There was a slight stirring from the bed in front of him and percy watched as Harry rolled over with a sigh but stay asleep. He would not admit this to anyone who asked but Percy found Harry very adorible when he slept. Or when he was curious about something and his cat-ears would turn in every direction or his tail would twitch. He had yet to see his knew 'mates' wings, or would you call him boyfriend? Percy did not know yet.

Percy laid down on the bed he was currently occupying, after all they technically all belonged to him. Except when Tyson would visit. He fell asleep almost instantly.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

It was the banging at the door that had woken both boys and reminded them that it was the middle of the day. Percy got up to answer the door at the same time that Harry did. They almost knocked each other over while heading for the door. They stood there awkwardly until the knock sounded again and they both went toward the door again.

Before they got there though, it seemed whoever it was that was waiting had thought they had waited long enough before barging in of their own accord. It was Clarisse.

"Hello Loser, Hello cat-boy." Clarisse smirked

"Cat-boy? That's really all you came up with, Clarbear?" Harry smirked as well, knowing full well that he had gotten to her. After her attempt to approach him that first time, she had been determined to talk to him, friendly or not.

For some reason, Clarisse did not get the overwhelming urge to beat the hades out of this kid like most newbys. Not even shove his face in the John. He looked to... delicate? She could not think of a right word. The kid was petite, barely reaching 5'4(If i said something about his height before stick to this height.) with long black hair and effeminate features. 'He looks a lot like a girl...' That, of course was not the reason she felt this way. She had dunked many girl's heads into the toilet. It was just different With Harry.

"I came to tell you that Chiron would like to see you." She was looking at Percy. "And you.." she turned to Harry. "That satyr is looking for you." Then she spun on her heal and left.

"I guess I better go see what Chiron wants..." Percy looked at Harry. Harry starred back for a bit before surprising Percy with a small hug before Harry bolted for the strawberry fields where Draco probably waited.

Percy was still blushing when he got the the Big House. Mr. D had gone out for a little while so was not there to bother him. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair on the porch, waiting for him.

"Ah Percy. Glad you could make it. I wish to speak to you about Harry..."

"I already know all I need Chiron. I read a book this morning..."

"Really?"

Percy's eye twitched irritably "I am capable of reading, Chiron."

"Yes I know that, I was not trying to emply that you couldn't." Chiron wheeled the chair to face Percy directly. "You are aware then that Harry has the ability to conceive, are you not?"

"...huh? Conceive? As in like, have babies?"

Chiron sighed "Yes Percy, have children." A thump sounded throughout the room they had gone into as Percy fainted.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

Harry saw Draco motioning for him to come over. He was hiding behind a small cluster of trees that thankfully were not wood nymphs. When Harry came within reach Draco grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the trees.

"What are you doing? What is going on?" Harry asked with concern. Draco just shushed him and started looking around. I apparently found what he was looking for and motioned for harry to take a look.

A short ways away on the other side of the Strawberry fields was another satyr. He was tall compared to Draco and I and had Red curly hair. He had a short wispy beard and brown goat fur on his legs. He was handsome, for a goat-guy that is.

Harry looked at Draco in confusion before he saw his face and realisation dawned. "Ohhhhh... OOOOO Draco's got a crush!" Harry singsonged.

"Malfoys do not crush!"

"Just face it Draco. You like him. you want to date his. You want to kiss him..." Harry started to sing this over and over. He started become louder before Draco clamped his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Shhhhhh! You will draw his attention!" Draco whispered furiously.

"You want his attention!" Harry smirked at Draco's blush. Without warning, Harry pushed Draco out of the cover of the trees while shouting 'Hey you!' And then ran. Draco scrambled to hide himself again and chose a rather poor looking tree. He held his breath and silently vowed that harry would pay for this.

He heard foot steps, or hoovesteps, coming his way. He shut his eyes and shrank against the tree hoping it would be enough.

Grover had been sulking in the strawberry fields. Juniper had told him that they were going to have to split up. That she wasn't meant for him. He had not understood but he had not argued either.

Now he was in the fields and a of a sudden he heard a shout. "Hey you!" He turned to see a small boy dash into the trees while another was looking frantically in every direction before he dived behind a small tree. Grover found himself interested and walked over to the tree the blond one had dived behind. He turned to face the boy when he came to the tree.

'Ok so not expecting that.' The boy in front of him was blond and short. He was skinny but not overly so and he seemed to be trying to make himself smaller. His face was scrunched up in concentration, eyes squeezed shut. It looked adorable.

"Hello..." The boy squeaked a little in surprise like he had actually expected Grover not to notice him. His eyes were open now and Grover noticed that they were a silvery blue.

"Uh I um... I didn't shout at you!" The boy exclaimed. "It was Harry and I had nothing to do with it and I'm getting hungry so I think I should go now." The boy sprinted away and that was when Grover noticed that the kid was a satyr. With White goat fur.

'I think I fust fell in love...'

Yay new chapter! Review Review!

Gracias! Feliz Navidad! Revisi n por favor!

Gracias a todos los que han revisado lo de.


	7. Argh!

New chapter! I have decided that I will work full time on this story before going back to finish my other one.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

Harry was laughing. You would be too if you could have seen the way those two had acted. Love was a funny thing. Harry truly believed that there was such thing as love at first sight and that he had just witnessed it. Of course, Draco would never acknowledge it as anything more than a crush and so would that other satyr.

He did not feel that bad about having a mate now. Although he probably wont be showing his face to Percy for a few hours now. What had he been thinking when he hugged him? Nothing, that's what.

Harry laughed a little to himself as he was passing Hermes cadin on his way to the beach. He heard some noise inside but chose to egnore it until he heard a door open and close and soft foot-steps appeared behind him.

He turned and saw a man walking in the same direction. He was probably in his middle to late twenties. He had blond hair and blue eyes and there was a scar on the right side of his face. He was smiling so the scar was kind of scrunched up. It was kind of cute. 'No! Bad Harry! You have a mate!' That would not keep him from looking though.

The blond stopped when he noticed that Harry was in front of him and look questioningly towards him. Harry said the first thing that came to mind. "Hi!" He had said it much louder than intended and slapped his hands over his mouth which only cause the man's eyebrows to rise slightly.

"Hello..." said the man who then reached a hand out. "My names Luke.."

"Harry.."

"That's a nice name. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

Harry was surprised. Everybody in camp knew he was Percy Jackson's mate, either from rumors or actually being there for the announcement. Harry was about to ask if he was joking when Annabeth walked over. "Harry, have you se..." She stopped mid-question when she saw Luke. Her face darkened somewhat and her voise had a hint of anger in it. "Luke."

This however did not seem to faise Luke as he turned to her and replyed. "Annabeth."

"I see you have met Harry."

"Yeah... How long has he been here?" Luke asked

"Less than a week. He's..."

"HARRY!" They all turned to see a very irate Draco Malfoy sprinting towards Harry. You could tell by the look on his face that he was not happy. Harry did the only smart thing to do in a time such as this. He ran for his life.

"I'm sorry! I never meant any harm! But I saw potential! Come ooon..." Harry turned a corner and disappeared, shortly followed by Draco.

"You know, for having such short legs Harry is one fast kid..." Annabeth muttered, more to herself than to Luke. Luke stared at her before asking. "So what were you saying?"

"Wha.. Oh right, Harry is Percy's mate or wait... Percy is Harry's mate. Does it really matter?" That last part was muttered to herself again.

"AHHH! Stop it! That tickles! Dracoooo!" Annabeth and Luke turned in the direction the pleads were coming from and saw that Draco had caught Harry and was now tickling him.

"I wont stop until you apologize!"

"But Dracooo...Haha Please! I have to pee!"

"Liar, liar, li-ar!" Draco sing-songed.

"Ugh!"

Annabeth laughed in amusement before she walked away without saying anything else to Luke. She walked up to the big house in search of Percy. She hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him sense the announcement and she was determined to congratulate him. From what she had heard, being the mate of a Valshienta was rare even when the breed was numerous and was a great honor to be one. Percy would be happy with Harry.

She came to the porch and saw Mr. D sitting there, a diet coke sat in his hand. He knew what she wanted before she asked and pointed toward the door. She went inside and found Chiron sitting in his wheel-chair by the couch. She saw Percy lying down on it and looked at Chiron in question.

"It seems no one had informed him about reproduction capabilities of Valsienta." Annabeths eyes went wide.

"But they are both male! They can't have children together!"

Chiron sighed. "Yes they can. Valshienta are born with both reproductive systems but only one works correctly but they can shut one down to use the other if the need should arise." Annabeth sat down hard on the couch, narrowly missing Percy's head.

"So Percy is going to have children?"

"Yes. and I assume it will be sooner rather than later..."

"He is only sixteen!"

"Age does not matter to Valshienta. They have their own short set of rules that all Valsienta obey instinctually. One of them is to have and care for as many children as possible, as soon as possible. Do not worry, Annabeth, they must establish trust within the relationship before they can do that."

"Oh okay then, I guess.." Annabeth looked down at Percy when she felt movement. He was starting to wake up.

"Ugh... What's going on?" He was groggy from his little nap and it sounded more like this 'Was goin onn?'

"Uh..." Annabeth hoped he would remember soon. she did not want to be there for another explanation.

Percy looked between Chiron and Annabeth a few times before realisation seem to click along with his coherency. "Oh my gods!" Thunder rumbled and Percy throw a quick sorry to Zeus before continuing. "I can have kids?"

"Its more like you WILL have kids." Annabeth told him.

"I have to?"

"Yes." Chiron and Annabeth said together.

"Holy Zeus's boxers!" More thunder rumbled as Annabeth laughed.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

When Draco had gotten done with his revenge, which wasn't very descent but he refused to be violent with him, he had made his was to the dining pavilion. There was no one there so he could think to himself. He did it often now that he wasn't at Hogwarts. He had always been surrounded at Hogwarts. It had been almost suffocating.

He sat at one of the tables. It was over an hour before he got the feeling he was being watched. Sure, call him paranoid all you want but when someone sees a pair of eyes in a nearby bush that is not just your imagination. Or is it? Draco never new. He just trusted his gut, and his gut said to beat this guy to a pulp with a stick.

And that Is what he had intended to do. He made his way over to the tree line, careful to stay at least ten feet from the bush his stalker resided in, and picked up a large stick. He inspected it for any cracks before running at the bush at full speed, shouting a loud battle cry. "RAAWWWWRR!"

There was a loud 'BONK' followed by a loud 'Hey!' which in turn prodused another loud battle cry.

Draco went to swing again but a hand shot from the bush and grabbed the stick in a firm grip. Draco pulled up which brought the stranger from the bush. "Huh?"

There, covered in twigs and dirt, sporting a rather large bump on the top of his head, was Grover.

"Oh oops." Draco laughed nervously and lowered the stick, which was no longer being held by Grover, to the ground before patting Him on the head. This only made Grover flinch so Draco backed up slowly before sprinting off again.

"Argh! Why does he keep doing that?" Grover rubbed the sore spot on his head as he made his way to the Strawberry fields to sulk. Again.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

Ok I hope that was a good chapter. Plenty of humor and all that? Anyway, Review or Draco will hit YOU in the head with a stick!

JK, But seriously... (Glare of Doom)


	8. Not Again!

plplplplplplplplplplpl!

On with the story!

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

Grover sulked in the strawberry fields for a long time before Percy found him.

"Hey Grover, whats up?" Percy asked

"Ugh!" Was all he got in reply.

"You having problems in your love life too?"

"I've got my eye's on this satyr but I can even get a sentence in before he bolts!" Grover ended with a chomp on the soda can he was snacking on. He looked frustrated. Percy couldn't blame him though. He guessed it was pretty frustrating to have your crush run from you before you can say anything.

"I think I get what you mean." Percy said to Grover who looked at him in curiosity.

"So what the matter with you?" It was grover's turn to ask.

"My mate, boyfriend thing has been avoiding me ever sence this morning. And I have to have kids with him!"

"Not now I hope?" Grover said, surprised.

"'It will be sooner rather than later." Percy said, trying to imitate Chiron. He failed miserably, having sounded more like an idiot which caused Grover to laugh. His face became serious again as he let the new set in.

"But you are only sixteen!"

"That doesn't seen to matter when your mate can live longer than satyrs..."

"What will happen when you die?" Grover asked suddenly.

"I age at the same rate that my mate does. That was what the book said."

"Wow! Your going to have a lot of kids!"

"Shut up!" Percy yelled before quieting down at the sound of giggling. He looked around for the source of the noise before his eye's came to rest on two small figures at the tree line. Their backs were facing them so they had most likely not noticed them yet. Percy pointed it out to Grover and he beamed. "That's him!"

Percy looked at them agian and saw that one of them was a satyr. The satyr was attractive in a... Satyrie, type way. He could deffinatly see why Grover was so attracted to him. The other figure was slightly smaller and had black unruly hair that reached his sholders. You would not know his gender had you not already known who it was. But Percy knew. It was Harry.

"I wonder what their up to..." Percy went to get closer but Grover pulled him back and into the nearest bush.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Bah ha ha! SHHHH! Do you want them to hear you?"

"Uh Duh! that's kind of the point." Percy tried to get up again but Grover was still holding on to his arm, "Let go man."

"Listen! What do you think is going to happen when they see us?" Grover whispered.

Percy thought about it for a moment before sighing. "They will run."

"Exactly! So lets just sneak as close as we can get and listen in. That way, we can find out what their doing and not have to chase after them."

He had a point, so after checking to make sure they would not get noticed they slowly made their way to a tree within ear-shot of the other two.

"... can't avoid him forever!" The blond one, Draco, was saying to the other.

"Oh this coming from the one who attacks before thinking and then bails!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that that was a complete accident and it was his fault anyway! Stalking people around the entire camp! He should be ashamed!"

"Maybe he wouldn't have had to bloody stalk you if you had just said something to him the first time!"

"There are no excuses for stalking Harry!"

"There are no excuses for bashing people's skulls in either." At this Draco paused before sticking his tongue out and turning away from Harry. He still had the stick from earlier dangling from one hand. This proved unfortunate for Grover because as soon as Draco had turned around, he had seen someones hair sticking out from behind a tree.

"... RAAAAWWWWWR!" Draco was able to land one good hit to Grover's head, again, before Percy stepped in to help. This only resulted in getting his head smacked by the stick of doom. Draco, of course couldn't seen any of this. He was to busy swinging with his eyes shut tight.

The last thing Percy saw before passing out was a crazy satyr coming at him with a stick.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

Percy woke to find Harry's face only inches from his own. He was so startled that he sat up quickly resulting in their heads smashed together. Harry had fallen off the bed while Percy sat back quickly. He willed the stars to disappear before sitting up more slowly.

Harry had gotten off the floor shortly after Percy sat up and went to work at examining his head.

"You... You were out for a while." Harry whispered softly. "He didn't mean any harm. He just... gets carried away sometimes. He usually isn't this violent. I suppose that it is because he is so uneasy about this crush of his..."

Percy sat mesmerised. Other than the short conversation they had had that morning, or yesterday morning, Harry had hardly spoken to him. "Uh what day is it?"

Harry giggled softly, as he did everything else, and said "It is close to midnight. You did not sleep through the whole night though you did miss dinner." Harry dug in a bag he had sitting on his lap and brought out two paper bags. "I asked if I could... save some for you. Because I knew you would want to eat when you woke up and none of us knew when that was going to be because Draco has a good swing and you could have been out for days and days and Draco feels really awful about your head and... uh..."

Percy smiled in amusement and gently took one of the bags from Harry's hand. "Thank you."

Harry's mouth formed an 'O' before a wide grin spread across his face. "Your welcome! I will get Grover! He wanted to talk to you earlier but you weren't awake so he was told to leave but I was aloud to stay do to the circumstances." Harry stood to leave but before he could go anywhere Percy grabbed his wrist and had him sitting on the bed again.

"Stay. I will see Grover in the morning. I want to hang out with you a little before you start avoiding me for the day."

"Avoiding? Who said I was avoiding you? I was stealthily maneuvering around camp. That is not avoidance."

"Yes it is." Percy smirked in satisfaction when he heard the low 'humph' from the other side of the bed.

They ate together in a semi-comfortable silence before Percy started to speak again. "You know we are going to have to get to know each other. I mean we are the only ones either of us are going to ever be with. Which means kids and marriage and porches with rocking-chairs when we are really old."

Harry giggled and moved closer to Percy. "I was only avoiding you because I thought I freaked you out when I hugged you."

"HA! So you admit it! Wait... why would that freak me out?" Percy asked.

"Uh well... We don't really know each other that well and I just kind of... You know, so I did not think you would be okay with it." Harry said with a small blush.

Percy just shook his head with a small smile. He was going to ask another question but...

"PERCY! Oh no! I did not mean to blemish your beautiful skull! How could you ever forgive such a rotten person such as I!" Draco burst into the room, tears cascading down his pale cheeks. Before either could react, Draco was attached to Percy's neck, pleading loudly for forgiveness and mercy the whole time.

"Draco, you big drama queen! Get up before you suffocate him." Harry demanded

"Oh your just jealous because he likes my hugs of forgiveness better than your little one-second see-ya's!" Draco stuck his tongue out before reverting back to his drama queen persona.

"Your crocadile tears wont work on anyone here." Harry replied

Draco turned wide fake-teary eyes on Percy. "You will believe them, wont you?" Percy's only reply was to burst into loud fits of laughter.

Draco pouted. "It wasn't meant to be funny! You were supposed to prove him wrong and fall for my overwhelming cuteness!"

"Sorry but I am going to have to agree with Harry."

"Humph!"

Percy turned to Harry. "You should go to sleep if it is so late and what are you doing up anyway, Draco?"

"I stayed up to apologize to you but I wasn't paying attention and lost track of time."

"Oh ok well you need to go to sleep too."

"Alright, Lets go before the Harpy's decide to eat us." Harry pulled Draco off of Percy and left him to get some sleep.

'hmmmm I sould have Draco hit me more often..."

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

I hope the story isn't too random. I have the terrible curse of ADHD and ADD and I haven't taken a pill in a long time. anyhoo Hope you like it! Draco will have his stick taken away eventually so don't worry! I hope the drama queen thing was good! (Demonic voice) REVIEW OR YOUR SOUL SHALL BE EATEN! There will be cookies! Yummy!


	9. Closer Yet So Far Away

I think this is the point where the damn has burst and my little imagination river is being aloud to flow freely until the idiot named Writers Block comes to repair it! Lets hope that he never succeeds!

Moving on.

pjhppjhppjhppjhp

The next day proved to be much better than the last. The sun was shinier and the campers seemed to be happier. Draco was, for lack of a better word, happy. He had told himself the night before that he was going to talk to Grover and apolagize for hitting him twice. He still had the stick bt he was determined never to hit without looking first.

He was trying to relax before hand but the birds were to loud that day. Draco made his way toward the edge of the forest, his favorite spot, where he was hoping it was a bit more quiet. This was wishful thinking but it was worth a shot.

Draco sat in a soft patch of grass and listened to the sounds of nature before he heard a twig nap right beside him. His hand went straight to the stick but before he cold bring it up to do any damage, the intruder grabed his wrist.

It was Grover. He was dressed oddly that day. His clothes were bolky and squishy-feeling and he had gardening gloves covering his hands.

"Whats with the outfit?" Draco asked

"Protection... not that I think your dangerous or anything... I mean you are with that stick... uh I mean... what I mean is..." Grover was losing a battle going on inside of himself. Now that he was able to talk to Draco, what was he supposed to say? Hi did not seem to cut it in a situation like this.

"Protection...?" Draco grabbed the edge of Grover's shirt and lifted it slightly. He could not help the laugh that came from his throut. Pillows... He had padded himself with pillows, and on his head, Draco noticed for the first time, was a helmet. The gloves were probably for catching the stick mid-fall had it come to that.

Grover stared at Draco as the guffaws turned to giggles. He thought Draco looked cute when he laughed. Like always, Draco's face scrunched up and if you were paying close attention you could hear soft snorts every once in a while. It was adorible.

"Uh yeah. I didn't really feel like getting a concusion this early in life. No offence!"

"Non taken... Harry is always saying I am over-dramatic about everything. But it is better to be more of something than less of anything." (Grandpa said that once, It was either very wise or very stupid. You never know with papa.)

"So your friends with Harry?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, I am actually surprised considering how much we used to hate each other." Draco looked down. "I suppose that is my fault though. I was very rude to him and his friends the first time we met."

"You would not know that now. You two are inseperable." Grover laughed when his statment brought a small blush to his crushes cheeks.

"Yeah I guess..."

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

Harry's conversation with Percy had gone pretty much the same way. "Yeah I guess..."

"Really! you guys are always together!"

"Now, I wouldn't say that..." Harry blushed. He was having fun talking to Percy, more fun than he had ever hoped to have when considering the situation.

They had decided that they would talk to each other more and were taking a walk throughout the camp. It was a lovely day, in Harry's opinion. The perfect day to get to know your present-mate-future-spouse. He was feeling quit giddy now that he thought about it. He had a very good-looking mate and would be loved and be able to have children regardless of his sexual orientation.

"Do you think our children will look very different from each other?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean, sence we look the same and all? Will they all have black hair and green eyes?"

"Must likely... But if they don't then we can blame our parents." Percy said before stopping near the shoreline. "My father is probably freaking out..."

"I don't think he is. I think that if he was upset about this he would have sent the ocean to drown me by now..." Harry half mumbled that last part to himself, not really caring i Percy heard.

Percy blinked a few times before saying. " My father would not do that, whether he approved or not. It was still fate after all."

Harry snorted, "The Fates have been out to get me all my life..." His eye's filled with sadness as he thought of this. He had an impulse to cry but the urge was gone as fast as it had come. 'I will not cry infront of him.'

Instead, Harry swallowed the lump in his throght and turn to smile a horribly noticable fake smile at Percy before excusing himself from the rest of the walk and fleeing in the direction of Cabin 3.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

Before Harry even got to the cabin he ran into Nico. He was still fighting the tears that were trying to force their way out and it appeared that he was losing. He did not know what why he was suddenly overcome with this emosion. He should have been able to stop himself from reacting like this a long time ago.

When Harry had literaly run into Nico, he only stared at first. Then the first tear slipped across his cheek. Seeing Nico had set him off, in a way. Not in a bad way, but from the fact that Harry felt connected to him. It frustrated Harry that he could not figure it out.

As more tears began to pour from his eyes, Harry leaned forward and rested his head on Nicos shoulder. Nico may have been younger but he never acted like it. It didn't help that he was a little tall for his age. He stood at least 5in taller than Harry. Leaning on his sholder was easy.

Nico seemed to stiffen up in surprise before relaxing. He brought his hands in an awkward, comforting kind of hugs. Harry did not mind, even though he usually shyed away from this kind of contact. Nico was not some stranger on the street either... 'What does that matter?' His mind screamed at him.

He made no move to leave though. Nico was different. He would never do that.

Harry cryed on Nico's sholder for a while before the tears finally subsided. He looked up into Nico's eyes before looking down at the confused look he was getting. "Sorry..."

"What happened?" Harry studied Nico for a long moment before replying.

"I was... walking with Percy and we were having a wonderful conversation when it turned into talk of the Fates. The fates have been exceptionally crule to me in my life and... well, talking of them reminds me of the... struggles I have had to overcome."

"Hmmmmmm" It was Nico's turn to study Harry now. 'I wonder what happened?' However, he did not ask. If Harry had wanted to tell him or anyone about this he would have. He would give him time. "I hope you are okay? Percy will be worried though. Ran for it right? You need to open up a little more to him if your relationship is going to get any better."

Harry smiled and nodded before walking off in the direction of the dinning pavilion.

pjhppjhppjhppjhp

Draco was mad. Furious beyond that of words. Why? Because Grover Effing Underwood was avoiding him! The nerve! And whats worse? Draco had no idea what he had done... It was a complete mystery. And Mysteries + Temperamental Draco = Pissed off Satyr. Even more so at the fact that Grover was avoiding him altogether. Did not even have the guts to come and tell him what happened!

His choice of seething place was the strawberry field. He new Grover always came there, regardless of anyone else being there. It was his thinking place, and he liked to think often.

Draco was unaware of the damage he was doing to the strawberries as he seethed. There was a perfect circle of rotten and whithered fruit around him. But, as preveusly mentioned, he was unaware.

He was also unaware of the other Satyr walking toward him. It was Grover and unfortunatly for him, he was not protected this time. Fortunatly, he had taken the stick away earlier that day.

Grover was very nervus. He knew he had been avoiding Draco for the better half of the day, but he had needed to do something an he had not wanted draco to see. He had a stratagie. He would walk up without him noticing, (already set to fail) Wrap his arms around the smaller satyr's sholders, (Doomed from the start) And let him thrash about until he gets tired enough for Grover to explain. Perfect!(? I think not!)

His plan was already set in motion. He completed the first task without much problem. Draco was to pissed to notice. Did Grover know this? If he had do you think he would have attempted this? Nope.

Next course of action... epic fail. Did not even get the chance to grab him before Draco whirled around to confront him. "What the HELL is your problem?"

Grover recoiled before straitening, hoping not to give Draco to much satifaction. Can't have his ego going up now can we?

"Before you let your fist fly in my general direction, you need to hear me out." Reasoning? Ha!

It seemed to be working somewhat, so Grover took advantage of the time and reached into his pocket to pull out a small package. Draco eyed it with confusion, then seemed to make up his mind about it and reached for it. Grover let Draco snatch it away and whatched with anticapation as Draco studied it. He slowly unwraped it, caution because of his experences with the Weasley Twins.

Inside, however, was not a prank of any sort, muggle or otherwise. It was a necklace. A beautiful chain, gold in color, held a delicately crafted wooden dragon. In the dragons mouth, held by the skruff of it's neck, was a kitten. How he managed to put so much detail into such a small trinket, Draco did not know.

"I thought about the relationship you had with Harry... You seem like the protective older brother. Most people would think it wierd to compare a Satyr to a dragon but..."

Draco's mood did a 180 at that moment and he pounced on Grover with a hug.

Grover was thinking along the lines of 'He's bi-polar! He has to be to change moods like that so often!' and 'Thank god he liked it!'

pjhppjhppjhppjhp

Yay! I finally defeated Writers block and have now made my longest chapter yet!

*Cheers and Wolf whistles*

I am sorry for the delay but when WB attacks... oh well.

Anyhoo MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!

'Natalis est cras amet'

'?a ?e? ? e?a? a?'  



	10. School and Thoughts on said Subject

New chapter! I know it is starting to take longer than it should to write this story... Sorry but I have other ideas running through my head. I might not even get the chance to finish my other story.

Also the request I got will probably take a long time to get out if I can even manage it.

Another thing... Surprise, surprise! Guess who is now so fucked up they have to go to counciling! Thats right, This psyco right here! Whoop! JK not that crazy... anyhoo, story time...

Note: Time skip of about three weeks. It is a little over a week until school starts. Harry was claimed in that timespan but it was not very exciting so I did not put it in the story. I sorry...

pjhppjhppjhppjhp

Harry was distractedly kicking a rock around the entire camp before he accidently kicked to hard and sent it soring into the back of Luke's head. This was funny for most everyone but Harry as he began to fuss over Luke. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Are you alright? Do you need to go to the infermary? Is it bleeding? Are you..."

Luke chuckled at Harry's antics before cutting him off. "I was just caught off guard..."

"Oh, well uh... Sorry again. I really didn't mean to kick it that hard..." Harry shifted around nervously. His tail swished slightly behind him, sometimes coming to twirl around his right leg before it would fall. It was a nervous gesture that most people had already become familiar with.

"I'm not mad. It was an accident! Why are you so mopey anyway?" Luke asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh uh I haven't been able to find Percy all day and Draco is too busy with Grover. I had thought that maybe I would try to find Nico but he is gone too..."

"I know Nico is visiting your father, and Percy was asked to help out one of the saytrs bring in some new campers."

"Ok, Thank you for telling me!" Harry's eyes lit up. "Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Yeah, she is in her cabin getting ready to go back to school. The summer is almost over..." Luke was cut short bye Harry's shouted 'See You Later' as he ran off toward Athena Cabin.

pjhppjhppjhppjhp

Annabeth was consentrating on getting her things ready for school that would start in little over a week. She new it was a little early for it but she wanted to be sure she didn't miss anything.

"Annabeth! Anna-beth! Aaaannybeeeth!" Annabeth new that voice, plus there was only one person that could call her Annybeth or Anny.

Over the past few weeks sence Harry's arrival at camp Annabeth had come to think of Harry as a younger brother. She had realised early on that if Harry was bored or had an unhealthy amount of sugar in his system, He would act childish. Almost like a five or six year old would act. It also happened when he was lonely.

She had also learned that Harry had a mean Puppy-dog pout which was ironic but she put it up to the Wolf part of his Valshienta Inheretance. Not one person has been able to deny him anything, not even Mr. D. That was a funny story for another day.

She was brought from her thoughts as Harry came into the cabin without knocking as he always did when he was like this. "Anny! Everyone is gone cept you and Luke and I don't wanna hang out with Luke because I hit him with a rock and it would be awkward!"

Harry walked over to where Annabeth had taken a seat and sat in her lap. "Will you come play with me?"

Annabeth turned her face away and said. "I have to finish getting ready for school next week..."

"But thats in a week!" There was a whine in his voice but it wasn't irritating. It was more of an exasperated whine than anything. "Please?"

Annabeth dare not turn her head for she knew that if she did it was over. "No..."

"Pleeeeaaase?" Still resisting.

"...pweeeeaaaase wif chocowat spwinkles?" Oh no.. Now he was using the baby voice! She was screwed. Annabeth chanced one look and regreted it instantly. There, right before her eyes, was the Puppy Pout o' Doom in full blast. Yep, totally screwed.

"Uh... alright..." Annabeth releised a long suffering sigh as Harry jumped up, cheered and dragged her outside to 'play' with him.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

Annabeth hated hide-and-seek with a passion! It was fun to play silly child games when you had a childhood like that of a half-blood, but when you are playing that particular game with a childish, mischivious Valshienta who just so happens to be small enough to hide anywhere he wants, you tend to grow to hate it.

Annabeth had been having fun at first. In fact, Annabeth had first thought that Harry was terrible at hiding because the places he was hiding in. She would find him then he would find her with difficulty, or at least that was what she had thought.

Now however... Harry had slowly started getting harder to find with each passing turn until it got to the point where it had taken almost an hour to find him the last time. Now she was certain that he had been messing with her, sucking it up so that she would let her guard down and then completely distroying her pride by not only eluding her but when it was her turn to hide finding her within the first five minutes!

She was losing a game that three year olds could play... And she was losing bad.

She had already been looking for an hour and a half when she found him... sitting at a table with Mr. D... Drinking diet coke... Playing a card game...

"Harry I thought we were playing together?" Mr. d scoffed at her choice of words but kept quiet.

"Oh I'm sorry!" He looked at me sincerely. "You were taking a long time so I thought that you might have quit so i came to talk to Mr. D and we started playing card games." He smiled another apology before turning back to the cards in his hand. "Do you have any... threes?"

"Gah! How is it you keep doing that?" Mr. D demanded as he handed over the three from his seriously lacking hand of cards.

"Yay!" Harry ignored the question and went again.

Annabeth looked down at the table and laughed drawing attention from the game to her once again. Mr. D was losing so badly it could have been placed in the most prestigous gallary in the 'Hall Of Epic Failure', If there was such a place...

"Yes, ha ha, now that you've had your laugh Anne bell, why don't you skip off to your cabin and finish packing because I most certainly don't want you here any longer than neccisary. I already have to deal with Harold here for the entire year..." Mr. d visibly shuddered "Now off with you! You are distracting me and causeing me to lose."

"You don't need my help with that, sir." Annabeth mumbled as she turned to walk away.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" And with that Annabeth sprinted toward her cabin with only shouts of ungratful brats and something along the lines of 'You can eat that stupid fish for all I care!' to follow her.

pjhppjhppjhppjhp

Draco was studying the necklace Grover had given him three weeks ago as he walked along a small path he had discovered through the woods. Grover had had a meeting he had to attend with Chiron and had been gone only fifteen minutes when the entire meeting itself was supposed to be two hours at the least. which left Draco alone unless he could convence Harry to walk with him.

He knew that wasn't an option due to the fact that Harry was close to going into 'Coitus Tempus*. It would not be good to be around him when that happened. Especailly sense Percy was not here. That would have even satan cowering in the corners... If he existed anyway.

He knew he should be worried about Harry. The first time a valshienta goes through it is always the hardest especially when their mate is not going to be around. Harry would have to be locked in the Hades cabin or even sent to the Underworld to stay until Percy got back.

Percy had decided that he wanted to finish schooling so that he could accomplish getting a job that would support his new family. Not that he needed that with the wealth that Harry has in his name but he would do it anyway.

Percy had also determined that Harry would be the stay-at-home type of 'mother'. He had used harry's wealth to get this across saying that they could still have a good life with only one parent having a job because they could still use Harry's money if the need should arise and this way they would not run out.

Not that they would have even if Percy did not get a job and no matter how many children they had.

Which brings us back to the fact that Percy would not be staying year 'round like they had originally planed. Which brought about the current situation.

Draco knew that Percy obviously had no clue what would most likely happen next week. He also knew that neither did Harry. Problema n mero uno: The fact that both were ignorant of what exactly 'Coitus Tempus was. Problema n mero dos: Percy would not be here when it did happen. Problema n mero tres: Draco had no idea how badly this was going to effect Harry. And lastly... what were they going to do if Harry managed to escape camp when it happened.

Draco shuddered. That was not something he wanted to find out.

He new that it would last three days at least and five at most or until Harry managed to get pregnant. It would happen every other month unless he was pregnant and would then stop until two months after the baby was born. Draco knew that if Harry managed to escape which was highly possible, then nothing would could stop him. And whats worst? Harry would not stop whether he was in public or not.

Poor Percy.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

All right! Finished this in one day when WB finally let up...

* Coitus tempus is Latin and means 'A time For Mating' but If you go to Google Translate it will say 'Intercourse is the time of ' if you put it from Latin to English. But if you go from English to Latin and type in 'a time for Mating' then it will be the same thing.

Thanks for everything! Happy New Year! Read and Review! I am really getting counciling! Buh Bye! O.o


	11. Friends and mates

Oh NUUU. I have not been updating! I am a terrible person! I am sorry it took so long and I hope you have it in you to forgive me...

This story will probably end after the pregnancy... I might make a sequal!

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

The day had finally come when Percy and Annabeth were going to leave for school. Harry had been acting almost clingy for the past three days and only Draco and Chiron seemed to know why. Percy would shrug it off, thinking it was nothing really terrible.

Right before they were to leave Draco came to take Harry to the cabin he and Percy shared. Many campers thought it was a little strange sence Draco would not normaly do this but did not think much on it. Harry was confused also but said his goodbyes to Percy and Annabeth and after giving Percy a short kiss on the cheek, turned and followed Draco down the hill towards Posiden cabin.

After making sure Harry was inside and not paying attention, Draco did everything that he could think of to keep him inside. He had a feeling it would not hold so he brought chiron in for some reiforcment before finally saying it was good.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

It started not two days after Percy left. No one knew this except Draco, of course. After waiting outside for two days strait you would think he was even the slightest bit aggitated, but he was not.

He was relieved.

Because he knew that after that first attack on the barriers he and Chiron had placed, no one would be getting out. Or so he hoped.

He still feared that Harry was a bit more powerful than people gave him credit for. Being small did tend to throw people off. Yeah Draco was short but that was heredity.

Harry was shorter than he should have been. If only just a little. But they could not do much about it. Of course, the whole thing could have been avoided if Albus had not...

No. Draco strayed away from those thoughts before they went to far. No use getting mad over things that would only remain in the past.

He was expecting many more attacks on the barriers. He had never seen a Valshienta before Harry, so he knew little to nothing about this particular time, but he knew how stubborn Harry was.

Harry did as was expected and lashed out almost every hour. Draco noted that each attack so on a different area or was a different strength. He was trying to find a week spot which was good because it meant that valshienta could still function somewhat normally during this time.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

Draco started to worry when the barrier began to waver. This was not good. Harry had been at it for three days. That left at least two days before this ended. That was plenty of time for Harry to brake the wards and mate with Percy.

And what was worse was that Draco and Chiron could not put the wards back up. They had used all their strength for the first ones and had to wait two weeks to do it again. That meant that they still had a little over a week to wait.

He would have asked Grover to put some barriers of his own up but Grover had been sent out to fetch more demi-gods. No one else needed to know why Harry was being locked up.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

Draco fell asleep before he could get Chiron for guard duty on the fourth day. He had stayed up all night as he was supposed to but that was the second night in a row. He was tired.

So it was no surprise that when Harry finally broke the wards, no one was there to stop him.

He had been working on one particularly soft spot in the barriers for a full day and had finally escaped. He slipped out of camp easier than he had expected to, but he was not complaining.

He followed instinct now as he searched for his mate.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

(Time skip of a few months, Harry did not return to camp. He had not found percy the first time but he did not want to be stopped the next time)

Percy had no idea what he was doing...

Today was a test day in math and he had decided to skip because he did not understand any of it. Not that his math teacher, *Mrs. Watson, was making an effort to teach anything anyway.

He new this was not going to help him get a job or even go to college when he graduated. If he graduated at all.

For the first time in a long time this thought actually scared him. What if he could not get a job and take care of Harry? Yeah, he knew that Harry had plenty of money to take care of a family of ten three times over but he wanted some level of pride.

He also did not want to become lazy.

He new that that was hardly probable because of the monsters that tried to kill him all the time, but he also new that the monsters still willing to fight him were not much of a workout. He would end up fat!

No he was not going to start acting like some silly girl over his weight...

Another thought that scared him was what if the monsters got to Harry while he was gone? He still had no idea to what extent Harry could protect himself so he thought he had some right to fret until he found out.

And then there was the thought of kids... How was he supposed to be a father? He had no clue how to take care of a child. Just look at Nico! Ok in reality Nico was like 70 years older than him but nobody had known that at the time.

Percy stopped pacing around when he realised he had been pacing in the first place. This was not a time were he should be worrying about something like that.

He was about to sit on his bed when his eye caught something move outside his window. Causously, he went over to peer out through the thin glass but did not see anything unusual so he shrugged it off as paranoia before retreating back into his room.

He was staying with Paul and his mother while he attended *Navajo Public High School. Why they had desided to move all the way to Oklahoma was beyond him. There was almost nothing in Oklahoma that was worth looking into anyway.

Navajo was a school that was way out in the country that mostly had kids who also lived in the country or in extremely small towns that did not have their own schools.

The students were cool to a point. At least there were people that actually talked to him. The staff was not bad either with a few exceptions.

Mrs. Watson for example. He was surprised that she even managed to get a degree in teaching! Then there was Ms. Nance who was a great History teacher but was way to strict and favored her daughter.

Percy guessed that his mother probably wanted the pease and quiet of living in the country.

He only had one friend that he enjoyed being around. She was very... wierd for lack of a better word.

Her name was *Rosalie Cheyenne Evans. He had a suspision that she was a demigod but was not sure. She had also figured out everthing without even snooping!

The school counsiler, forgot her name, had once asked why he even bothered with coming to school anymore and he had told her a lie of course. He was just leaving the school when Rosalie had walked up to him and said "Monsters don't like it here so don't worry..." and left.

He had been scared witless until she approached him agian asking for friendship. She did not leave room for arguement and had then dragged him off to class.

Percy smiled at the memory. He now thought of Rose as a little sister.

He was laying on his bed when the doorbell rang. He was a little paniced when this happened. Who was it? Police? School staff member? Mom? He shuddered at the last thought but got up to answer it anyway.

He hunched his sholders as he turned the doornob, expecting the worse. It was Rose...

"What are you doing here?" Percy blurted when he saw her. "You should not be skipping class!"

Rose snorted as she laughed which was rare for her. "Your one to talk, Starfish, now are ya gonna let me in or not?"

Percy stepped aside so she could pass. She was somewhere in between 5'4 and 5'5 which kind of dwarfed her in comparison to him.

She walked to the kitchen but sat at the table instead of raiding the fridge as she usually did. She was in somewhat of a hyper mood which could explain the snort earlier.

"So... Why'd ya skip?" She asked as she scaned through a magizine, dark brown eyes flitting across the page.

"Math test..." Percy sighed and sat across from her. "I don't know what I am going to do."

"Hey Mr. Moodybritches, sulking around your house haveing long conversations with Ben and Jerry is not going to help anything."

"I don't turn to ice cream when I sulk! And I'm not sulking..."

"Mmmmhm..." She eyed me for a second before turning back to the her reading.

"Why are you skipping class?"

"I don't enjoy school. Some classes arn't much of a challenge while others are just to much for my insignificant brian to handle."

Percy blinked before sighing "You are so wierd!"

"Thank you..."

There was a soft bang from up stares that caused Percy to jump while Rose only looked up through her blond fringe. "I'll be seeing you... name it after me." She said before slipping the magazine closed and leaving through the front door.

'Huh?' Percy slowly made his way up to the second story landing before waiting. There was another soft noise that came from his room.

His movements were slow again so as not to make to much noise. It took him longer than nessicarry to reach the door but he waited again for more noise. He heard something that sounded like footsteps comeing closer to the door.

He only hesitated for a moment before throwing the door open.

"Harry?" There he was, inches from being hit by the door, smiling like the cat who caught the canary.

"Percy..." It was purred as he took a step closer. "I have been trying to find you for ages!"

"Uhhh... Why?" Percy stuttered when he found his voise.

Harry did not answer. He grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

*1) Mrs. Watson is the name of my old wath teacher. He never taught us anything yet still expected us to do good in her class.

*2) Navajo -Nah Vuh ho- Public schools is the school i went to in Oklahoma.

*3)Rosalie Cheyenne Evans. First name is my nickname/alias thing. Middle name is my real middle name. Last name was inspired by Lily Evans. She is mostly based on me.

Finally! Sorry about the wait again...

I just realized that I was not going to let harry escape the first time! Oh well i like it this way! sorry to confuse some of you.

This story is rated T which means no sex scenes!


	12. Surprise! or not

Hello! This chapter might end up being kind of short...

New chapter! enjoy!

pjhppjhp(Time skip)pjhppjhppjhp

Percy had been very surprised by what exactly his boyfriend had wanted. He had thought that they had a tentative relation. Guess he was wrong. He was not exactly complaining though. He had not missed any school that he had not planed on missing anyway.

Harry seemed to have lost his confidence by the third night and would only lay down with him. This was okay too.

Rose was practically bouncing off the walls with excitment at finally meeting Percy's boyfriend. Percy will be first to tell you she fussed over Harry like nothing he had ever seen!(Hasn't met Molly...)

Harry loved having her around especailly when Percy started going back to school. Rose had dropped out shortly after Harry arived for reasons obviously only she knew. That was not really a problem sense Rose practically knew everything already. Percy had taken to calling her Ms. RAKS but avoided saying it to her face. She might take it the wrong way.

They continued like that for a month before things started changing. Harry often got sick, yaking it up every morning and sometimes having to run off to the bathroom during the middle of the day.

Percy was not stupid. He knew the symptums. He just did not want to jump to conclusions. Rose new the symptums too. She, of course, was delighted to jump to conclusions. Never around Harry though. Harry seemed to be completely oblivious to what was wrong. Percy had often had to stop a panic attack from Harry when he could not figure out what was wrong.

Harry was not stupid however. They knew that.

It was around the end of the second month that things finally clicked.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

Harry was not looking forward to what he was about to do.

Harry had just finished his morning rutine as of late (Get up, Throw up, eat up, repeat...). Briefly, he wondered exactly why no one had came to get him and Percy. Draco he thought would have killed him himself after making sure he was alright.

After making sure he was not going to throw up again, he grabbed his coat from the back of a dinning room chair and strode out the door.

He slowly made his way down the street, being sure to keep a lookout for monsters and stick weelding Saytrs. (He had no dought that Draco had got it back...) He finally found his way to the store he was looking for and hesitantly walked inside.

He gulped and looked around before sneaking his way over to the isle he needed. Looking around at the objects in the isle, Harry wondered why this had to happen to him. Why was he the one who had to this?

Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed as many as he could carry without looking like an idiot and tried to look nonchalaunt as he made his way to the counter.

The women at the register raised an eyebrow as she rang up his perchase. "Are you sure you need this many? How old are you anyway?"

Harry ignored her rude questions and gathered up his little bag before speed-walking his way to the exit.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

Harry stared at the object in his hand with a mix of overwhelming joy and horror. There it was. For the 32nd time it was there. Harry thought he could hear taunting laughter coming from the thing. He would not dought it.

Now he new for sure. That little sign said it all. The dreaded pink plus sign. He new it would be relatively easy braking the news to Percy. He had a feeling he already knew anyway. That, however, did not stop him from having a panic attack on the bathroom floor amongst the many bottles of Dr. Pepper he had used to produce enough pee to accomplish over 30 pregnancy tests in three hours.

That was how Rose had found him when she came in. He was sprawled out on the floor staring up at the celing, one hand stretched out beside him, the other absentmindedly rubbing small patterns over his stomach.

She smirked as she sat down beside him. "So... Are you thinking of names yet or are you going to wait until you talk to Percy?"

Harry's eyes did not stray form there spot as he answered. "I was thinking.. that.. if its a girl... I would name it Rosalie. You know, I want to stick with tradition on flower names..."

"Sure just keep telling yourself that. The truth is that you love me and are going to name her after me because of it! What about if it is a boy?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I think i would name him after my father... that or let Percy deside.."

Rose stared at him in horror. "Ok not letting Percy deside then..." They laughed together until they heard Percy walk through the front door. "Guys? Harry? Where are you?

They heard his footsteps get closer to the door until Percy poked his head through into the bathroom. "What are yo..."

Percy's eyes widened as he took in the many test laying throughout the room and then the cke bottles before coming the rest on Harry. He promptly fainted.

Rose was guffawing in her man laughish sort of way while Harry giggled quietly. "Didn't take him long to figure that one out hm? Rose forced out between loud fits of laughter.

Harry turned his attention to her. "Nope" He popped the 'p' throwing them into more peels of giggles. Harry got up and started cleaning the room while Rose dragged Percy into the livingroom by his ancles.

Once everything was set up they settled in to wait for Percy to wake up, planning for they baby as they did so.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

Yay! ok i know this one may be a bit short but who cares! it is still a chapter! I loved writing this chapter even if it was a little slow at the beginning... 


	13. And he returns!

Hello! I am terribly sorry for taking so long! I will finish this!

pjhppjhppjhp(Third Month)pjhppjhppjhp

It had been surprisingly quiet lately. The days would be filled with either comfortable silence or awkward silence. Harry would roam around the house in some kind of trance until someone either caused if temper to flare or gave him to much sugar.

They had talked about things and decided that this month they would pull Percy out of school and head back to camp, which still had not come looking for them. It was still a mystery why that was.

Harry was often pondering over what they were going to do about the baby. They were definitely keeping it but there were still things that needed to be figured out. Like a name for the baby, where would the baby sleep, was it healthy?

It was during another pondering session that Harry heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it, being careful of the mug of coffie he had in his hands so that he would not spill it. Walking to the front door, Harry checked through the peep-hole before yanking the door open and practically dragging the person on the other side in.

"Draco, where the bloody hell have you been? Huh? We have been waiting for you or at least someone from camp to come and get us for months now!" All this was said to a slightly shocked Draco who quickly composed himself and pinned Harry with a glare. "We were busy finding all the halfbloods that are being claimed! I just got free and had enough time to come get you!" There was amusement in his eyes as he said this.

Harry stuck his tongue out maturely before spinning on his heel and stalking into the kitchen to satisfy his rather odd craving for strawberries and salsa. He was on his third treat when he heard a soft chuckle and turned to see Draco leaning against the doorway, a small smirk on his face. "You getting a bit round, Harry."

Said boy growled before chucking a half-eaten Mexican strawberry at Draco's face. There was a shout followed by a small string of curses and then Draco headed to the bathroom to "wash this disgusting filth from my hair!"

While Draco was cleaning himself up, Harry had gone to his room to stare into the full-length mirror at different angles.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

"Harry, I'm back!" Percy shouted when he stepped through the door that day. "I brought some more strawberries!"

"I'm in here! Hang on a second!" There was a shuffling noise before the sound of running could be heard and then Harry burst into the kitchen where Percy had migrated to after closing the door. "Are they the good kind?" Percy laughed at the hopefully shine in his lovers eyes.

"Yes, they are."

"Awesome! Hey Draco! Percy's back!" Percy's head shot up in surprise when Draco came in, His hair still slightly wet from his shower.

Percy stared wide eyed before shaking his head and asked "How come you never showed up earlier?"

Draco groaned "We were all really busy..." Draco continued to mumble for a second before brightening some. "Well now you guys can pack-up because we are heading back to camp! Harry needs to get the baby checked on ASAP!"

Harry and Percy let out an exasperated sigh in unison.

pjhppjhppjhppjhppjhppjhp

Hello wonderful people! I apologize for such a short update in a long time but I got a bad case of writers block! *gasp* I am also failing English! Not because i am incapable either. I find some things in that class to be rather dull and time consuming, time which, by the way, is needed elsewhere. I love updating this story but I can no longer find the time so updates will be few and far between. I would like to request that you at least go easy on me in your reviews, if you decide to review at all.

Thank you all!


End file.
